Magia Romana - Protegido
by The Nova 6
Summary: Desde su nacimiento, Gaetano Bevilacqua ha tenido la suerte de tener como padrino a Emilio Varrone. Para las buenas, y también para las muy malas. Potterverso expandido "Magia Romana". Este fic participa en el reto "Educando niños mágicos" del Foro de las Expansiones.


**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Los personajes de esta historia son míos.

* * *

**Roma, año 1990**

* * *

Los nacimientos dentro de una familia mágica siempre eran importantes, ya que significaban que un heredero que perpetuara la estirpe había venido al mundo, y la familia tenía esperanzas de perpetuarse. En aquella ocasión, en casa de los Bevilacqua, en el centro de la capital italiana, se había producido un doble nacimiento, con apenas unos segundos de diferencia. El primero en nacer había sido un niño llamado Gaetano, y le había sucedido una niña, Carina. Ambos habían nacido sanos, y sus emocionados padres habían llamado a sus familiares para celebrar una recepción a gran escala, como era costumbre.

Para satisfacción de Arno y Agnese Bevilacqua, nadie faltó el día que habían elegido para celebrar el acontecimiento. No sólo habían acudido los parientes consanguíneos, sino también otras familias mágicas relacionadas con los Bevilacqua, ya fuera por sangre o por historia, de más o menos importancia. Y entre los asistentes se encontraban el matrimonio Varrone y su único hijo, Emilio. Tenía quince años recién cumplidos y era un mago hábil y despierto, posiblemente el más talentoso de los últimos cien años en el seno de su familia, donde la magia nunca había sido muy común. De hecho, su madre Amalia era muggle, de una familia sin sangre mágica. Pero eso a los Bevilacqua les daba igual. El joven Emilio era muy querido por Agnese, que lo favorecía incluso más que al resto, despertando celos entre sus familiares más cercanos.

-Tío Arno, tía Agnese -saludó el chico, con una sonrisa, abrazando a ambos-. ¿Puedo conocer a mis primitos ya?

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Se le había ocurrido una idea que propondría a sus tíos, ya que había conseguido el permiso de sus padres para ponerla en práctica.

-Claro que puedes, pero ten mucho cuidado de no despertarlos, ¿de acuerdo? -advirtió su tío. Emilio lo prometió, y acompañó a su tía, quien aún caminaba con dificultad, ya que el agotamiento del parto aún hacía mella en su cuerpo, por lo que el joven tuvo que cogerla del brazo. Ella lo llevó a una habitación del primer piso, donde había dos cunas, una al lado de la otra, y en cada una, un bebé dormido. Emilio se acercó despacio, procurando no hacer ruido, y se inclinó sobre las cunas.

-¿Cuál es cuál? -preguntó, en voz muy baja. Agnese se acercó y le susurró al oído que el de la izquierda era Gaetano, y la otra, Carina. El joven asintió, mirando a Gaetano. Ambos bebés eran muy similares.

-Han nacido hace cinco días, Emilio. Y tu tío Arno y yo queríamos consultarte sobre algo… -murmuró la mujer.

-Yo también, tía...me gustaría ser el padrino de al menos uno de ellos -pidió Emilio, viendo a ambos niños-. Sé que soy menor de edad, pero mis padres están de acuerdo y…

-Pues te nos has adelantado, porque eso es precisamente lo que íbamos a pedirte, que fueras el padrino de Gaetano, si quieres -le dijo su tía. Emilio casi dio un salto de emoción, pero se contuvo para no despertar a los bebés.

-¡Pues claro que quiero! -exclamó, inclinándose de nuevo sobre la cuna de Gaetano-. Gaetanito, abre los ojos y saluda a tu primo Emilio, venga…

Como respondiéndole, el bebé abrió los ojos y lo miró, parpadeando. A Emilio se le puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias, tía -dijo, emocionado-. Seré el mejor padrino para este peque, lo prometo.

-Gracias, Emilio -dijo ella, abrazándolo con fuerza-. Tu tío y yo sabemos que no nos equivocaremos contigo.

* * *

**Roma, año 1995**

* * *

Emilio Varrone caminaba por la ciudad con paso rápido, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando. Tenía la mano en el bolsillo, agarrando fuertemente su varita mágica. Parecía temer que le estuvieran persiguiendo , y no se detuvo ni un momento. Era noche cerrada, y caminaba por cierta zona de Roma que no era demasiado recomendable para frecuentar después de la puesta de sol. Pero él tenía prisa, y un asunto muy importante que atender. Se apresuró hasta llegar al portal de entrada a una gran casa y llamó con insistencia a la puerta. La casa estaba situada justo en una plaza sin farolas, así que la oscuridad impedía que pudiesen verle.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó desde el interior una voz. Era de mujer, y sonaba muy tensa y cortante.

-Soy yo, tía Agnese -dijo en voz baja. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente, y Emilio entró. En el recibidor se encontraba su tía, al parecer trasnochada a juzgar por su aspecto. Iba en bata y camisón, tenía los pelos revueltos y cara de asustada. Cerró rápidamente la puerta y la selló con un conjuro. Después se echó en los brazos de su sobrino, temblando visiblemente.

-G-gracias a Dios que has venido, Emilio. Siento haberte sacado de la cama tan tarde, pero...pero…

-No te preocupes -la tranquilizó él, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Yo me ocuparé a partir de ahora. ¿Está el tío Arno con él?

-Sí, arriba, en su habitación. Hemos trasladado a Carina a otra para que...no lo pudiera ver. Hoy...hoy ha sido peor que otras veces… -se le escapó un sollozo. Emilio la abrazó más fuerte aún.

-Tranquilízate, tía. Voy a intentar que hoy sea el último día que tengáis que soportar esto. Voy a subir, tú quédate aquí abajo y relájate, por favor. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella dudó, pero terminó asintiendo. Emilio la ayudó a sentarse en un sillón y a recostarse, para después sacar su varita y subir al piso de arriba. Conocía bien su destino, era la habitación de su ahijado Gaetano. Fuera, en el pasillo, se encontraba su tío Arno, también con una bata y el pijama, vendándose el antebrazo, que estaba sangrándole profusamente.

-¡Emilio! Muchacho, por fin has venido -dijo el hombre, con tono desesperado-. Hemos intentado todo lo humanamente posible, pero no conseguimos que se calme. He insonorizado la habitación para que los vecinos no oigan nada. Este ataque ha sido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores…

-Yo me ocuparé -le aseguró el joven, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Pero al ver lo que había dentro, ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

Todo estaba patas arriba, la cama volcada y empotrada en la pared, las estanterías por los suelos y la ropa de armarios y cómodas desparramada de cualquier manera. Uno de los armarios tenía la puerta arrancada de cuajo, colgando de uno de sus goznes. Y en medio de aquel caos, estaba Gaetano Bevilacqua, encogido en el suelo y gritando como si estuvieran asesinándolo. A su alrededor podía percibirse la magia emanando de su pequeño cuerpo, descontrolada y salvaje. Pero Emilio ya tenía experiencia con aquello. No era la primera vez que lo contemplaba.

Se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba el niño, haciendo caso omiso a los escalofríos que le producía el estallido de magia, y lo sujetó con fuerza.

-¡Gaetano, abre los ojos! ¡Mírame! -gritó, pero el niño no le hizo caso. Seguía gimiendo, llorando y gritando como un poseído. La magia le había dominado por completo, pero Emilio estaba preparado.

Desde los dos años, Gaetano tenía ataques de magia descontrolada que le dejaban agotado y sufriendo, y uno de ellos había estado a punto de matarlo. Sus padres habían podido controlarlo tratando de que no se estresara demasiado y procurando que estuviera tranquilo, pero había ataques que eran imposibles de prevenir, como aquel. Por eso, Gaetano había estado estudiando concienzudamente sobre la magia accidental y cómo controlarla. Y creía poder manejarlo. Agarrando firmemente a Gaetano, comenzó a pasarle la varita por todo el cuerpo mientras murmuraba una serie de palabras, repitiéndolas una y otra vez, y rezando para que funcionara, ya que aquel sello mágico era muy difícil de conjurar. Pero para librar a su ahijado de aquel tormento, haría cualquier cosa.

Permaneció casi diez minutos repitiendo aquel mantra, y entonces Gaetano dejó de llorar y de gritar, y pareció calmarse poco a poco, mientras la magia a su alrededor disminuía y se retraía, entrando de nuevo en el cuerpo del niño, que abrió los ojos y miró a Emilio.

-T-tío Emilio...m-me estaba doliendo mucho y...he roto todo...n-no me daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y… -lloriqueó. Emilio sonrió, le acarició la cabeza y le estrechó en un abrazo.

-Tranquilo, Gaetano. No volverá a pasarte -le aseguró. Estaba convencido de que el sello mágico aguantaría durante suficiente tiempo como para que el niño aprendiese a controlar su magia. Gaetano hundió la cara en su hombro y sollozó suavemente. Emilio se puso de pie con él en brazos y salió al pasillo. Arno lo miró, ansioso.

-¿Has podido? -le preguntó, a lo que su sobrino asintió.

-Sí. Le he puesto un sello mágico, y confío en que aguante. No debería volver a sufrir ningún ataque más, al menos en un tiempo -dijo Emilio, masajeando la espalda de Gaetano, para terminar de calmarlo-. Lo único que pasa ahora es que se siente culpable…

-¡Papi! -gritó el niño, mirando a Arno con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. O-os he hecho daño, a ti y a mami…¿v-verdad?

-No, hijo -dijo el hombre, pasando a coger a su hijo y besándolo en la cara-. Tú nunca nos harás daño, ¿vale? Ven, vamos a ver a mamá, ya verás lo contenta que se pone.

La sonrisa de Arno Bevilacqua era la de alguien que se acababa de quitar un gran peso de encima. Emilio Varrone suspiró de alivio. Suerte que el conjuro le había salido bien. Cuando bajó al salón de nuevo, Gaetano estaba en los brazos de su madre, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, los ojos cerrados y respirando con suavidad. Se había quedado dormido.

-Por una vez, creo que su sueño será beneficioso para él -comentó Emilio. Agnese parecía otra persona muy distinta. Ahora se la veía muy feliz. Y al ver a Emilio, se levantó con su hijo en brazos y se acercó a él.

-Emilio, nunca te podré agradecer lo que has hecho por Gaetano. Tiene suerte de tenerte a ti como su padrino -le dijo-. ¿Seguirás...cuidando de él?

-Sí, tía -respondió Emilio sin dudarlo-. Siempre.

Arno y su mujer cruzaron una rápida mirada, y asintieron.

-Emilio, ven un momento conmigo a mi despacho -le pidió su tío. Intrigado, Emilio lo siguió. Una vez en el despacho, Arno lo miró seriamente.

-Sobrino...necesito...bueno, necesitamos que te lleves a Gaetano de esta casa durante un tiempo -le dijo. El joven se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué? Si os preocupa lo de los ataques, ya os lo he dicho, con el sello que le he puesto… -empezó. Pero su tío le cortó alzando una mano.

-No se trata de eso. Hay...otra cosa que no puedo contarte del todo, Emilio -dijo Arno, cogiendo una mano de su sobrino con las dos suyas-. Pero necesito que confíes en mí. Y… me gustaría pedirte que pronunciases un Juramento Inquebrantable.

Aquello no le dio muy buena espina a Emilio. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué, tío? Si no me lo explicas, no puedo prometer nada. Un Juramento Inquebrantable no se pronuncia a la ligera, imagino que lo sabes.

Arno se mordió el labio, mirando nerviosamente a derecha e izquierda. Luego respiró hondo y pronunció:

-Tu tía Agnese y yo estamos amenazados de muerte. Y estoy seguro de que la amenaza viene de dentro de la familia Bevilacqua.

Emilio se quedó petrificado. Bueno, él ya conocía que había roces familiares, los típicos en todas partes. Pero de ahí a…

-Por eso, te suplico que cuides de Gaetano. Si se presentan en esta casa para cumplir su amenaza, no quiero que mis hijos mueran. Carina también se marchará con su madrina, y a ti te confío a mi hijo.

-P-pero tío Arno -dijo Emilio, con la voz flaqueándole-. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de…?

-Cuando te enfrentas a luchas de poder dentro de la familia, te arriesgas a esto. Tú no tienes la culpa, Emilio, pero cuando te elegimos como padrino de Gaetano, hubo ciertas personas a las que no les gustó, como ya te podrás imaginar. Me quedo más tranquilo así, y no confío en nadie más que en ti para que mi hijo tenga un futuro -explicó el hombre-. ¿Qué me dices?

Emilio se quedó callado, bajando la cabeza y clavando la mirada en el suelo. No se atrevió a hablar al principio, ya que los sentimientos encontrados amenazaban con sobrepasarle si abría la boca. Pero en el fondo había tenido clara su respuesta.

-Lo haré -dijo, sonando más firme de lo que se sentía-. Pero no es necesario un Juramento Inquebrantable, tío. De verdad.

Arno se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, y luego asintió. Se acercó a Emilio y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Emilio notó un escalofrío. Cuidaría de Gaetano todo el tiempo que hiciese falta, pero prefería que sus tíos siguieran vivos, y que ojalá esa amenaza de muerte nunca llegara a cumplirse.

* * *

**Dos meses después**

* * *

-Tío Emilio… -dijo el pequeño Gaetano, tirándole de los pantalones a su padrino-. ¿Por qué...están metiendo a papi y a mami en ese agujero?

Emilio cogió fuertemente la mano del pequeño, y apretó los labios para no tener que contestar. Sabía que si contestaba, se echaría a llorar y por nada del mundo pensaba hacer eso. Pero tenía que responderle algo al niño.

-Pues...mira, Gaetano… -empezó a decir, con la voz quebrada-. Tus padres...van a estar muy lejos de aquí, y...no vamos a poder verlos. Pero algún día estoy seguro de que podremos hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Pero por qué tienen que irse? ¿Y por qué no me han llevado con ellos? ¿Y dónde está Carina? -siguió preguntando, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos-. ¿Me han abandonado? ¿Papi y mami...me han abandonado? ¿Es...es porque les hice daño con mi magia?

Ya estaba empezando a llorar, y Emilio tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no derrumbarse. Aprovechando que estaba situado algo apartado del resto de asistentes al funeral, abrazó con fuerza al niño.

-No, Gaetano. Tú no has tenido la culpa de nada -le dijo una y otra vez Emilio, sin soltar al niño, que se había agarrado a él como una lapa y escondía su cara a la vista de todo el mundo-. Tus padres te quieren mucho, y algún día volverás a verlos. Eso te lo puedo prometer yo. ¿No te fías de mí?

-Sí me fío -respondió con voz ahogada, sin separarse-. P-pero...si al menos se hubiera quedado Carina…

La hermana de Gaetano, Carina, se había marchado con sus abuelos paternos. Habían tratado de llevarse también a Gaetano, pero Emilio había dicho que el niño se quedaba con él, y el mismo Gaetano así lo había querido. Y los familiares habían tenido que aceptarlo, con no pocos desacuerdos ni miradas de odio hacia el joven Varrone. Pero a éste le dio igual todo eso. Tenía a Gaetano, y cumpliría la promesa que había hecho. Criaría al niño como mejor pudiera, y supiera. Lo prometía sobre la tumba de Arno y Agnese.

-Calma, ahora me tienes a mí. Y yo no me separaré de ti -le prometió, con la voz más seria que era capaz de poner.

* * *

Presento mi tercer y último fic para el reto "Educando niños mágicos" del Foro de las Expansiones. La idea era hacer una especie de trilogía de oneshots, lo que pasa es que empecé por el último del orden cronológico y terminé por el primero XD. El orden es, en primer lugar éste, luego Errores y luego Rebelde ;) Espero que os gusten los tres.


End file.
